follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Met
The Metropolitan Police Service (MPS), formerly and still commonly known as the Metropolitan Police and informally as the Met, Scotland Yard or "the Yard", is the territorial police force responsible for law enforcement in the Metropolitan Police District, which currently consists of the 32 London boroughs."The Met's area of jurisdiction | The Met". www.met.police.uk. Retrieved 6 March 2019. Ranks * Police Constable (PC) - Peter Grant, Philip Purdy (Note that Detective Constables and Police Constables are parallel ranks.) * Sergeant (Sgt or PS) - Sahra Guleed, Miriam Stephanopoulos (promoted) * Inspector (Insp) - Francis Neblett, Miriam Stephanopoulos * Chief Inspector (C/Insp) - Thomas Nightingale * Superintendent (Supt): * Chief Superintendent (C/Supt): * Commander (Cmdr): * Deputy Assistant Commissioner (DAC) - Richard Folsom * Assistant Commissioner (Asst Comm): * Deputy Commissioner (D/Comm) * Commissioner (Comm) Noteable members of the Metropolitan Police Service For members of the Folly see British Wizards and Witches. David Carey DC David Carey is a member of the Murder Team and assists with the investigation into the murder of James Gallagher as a family liaison officer. He is plump and sandy-haired.Whispers Underground Chapter 3 Maureen Duffy Maureen Duffy is a Detective Chief Inspector and head of the Bromley Murder Team. She is a slim white woman with a long nose, and hails from Fife. She drives a Mercedes E Class soft top convertible.Broken Homes Chapter 5 Sahra Guleed A DC, Sahra Guleed was first introduced working with the Murder Team on the raid on the Faceless Man's "Strip Club of Dr. Moreau." She is a young woman of Somali descent. She wears a headscarf and refers to herself as a "muslim ninja"Moon Over Soho ''Chapter 9. Later, she assists with the investigation into the murder of James Gallagher as a family liaison.''Whispers Underground Chapter 3 Francis Neblett A Police Inspector, Neblett is Peter Grant’s shift commander at Charing Cross nick. He has served in the force for thirty years and is described as a stolid man with lank, brown hair and a face that looks as if it had been hit by a shovel.Rivers of London Chapter 1 Phillip Purdy PC Philip Purdy works out of Charing Cross nick. He has a reputation as a "uniform carrier."Moon Over Soho Chapter 3. Alexander Seawoll Detective Chief Inspecor (DCI) of the murder team. He is described as a “''northern git''” - a big man, roughly six feet tall, barrel-chested, beer-bellied, with a voice that could make the windows shake.Rivers of London ''Chapter 2 He presents an intimidating figure but is a clever and effective police officer who seems to be respected by his colleagues. Miriam Stephanopoulos A Detective Sergeant of police, Miriam Stephanopoulos is the right hand woman of DCI Seawoll. She is described as "squat, angry-faced, and middle-aged," with brown hair.''Rivers of London ''Chapter 6 She and her partner have a house in the countryside where they keep chickens.''Moon Over Soho ''Chapter 9 Richard Folsom Deputy Assistant Commissioner of police, he is described as “Tyburn’s boy''” and has been in the force since 1982.Rivers of London ''Chapter 10''Rivers of London Chapter 12 The Commissioner The Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police is never named. He is said to have the final authority in principal matters relating to the Folly — specifically, Nightingale has to get his approval when Peter is to be sworn in as an apprentice. He seems to be fully aware of the “arrangements” and “agreements” and questions Nightingale if it is necessary to break them. Peter apparently respects the Commissioner and says “''he wore the uniform well and was judged by the rank and file as possibly not being a total muppet''”.Rivers of London Chapter 3 References Category:Metropolitan Police